Saignements thérapeutiques
by kateryne1
Summary: Reid se livre à l'automutilation (rien de graphique). L'histoire de comment il a commencé, et de ses raisons à le faire en fonction de l'étape dans sa vie.


Voici une fic différente de ma gamme habituelle ; elle traite de l'automutilation. Ce sera une os (et sans jumelage évidemment). Elle ne va pas très loin, car je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'étayer certaines choses, ni d'en mentionner d'autre (mais il y aura une note en bas de page juste pour ceux qui se demande certaines choses). Il n'y a rien de graphique non plus.

C'est aussi assez froid si je peux dire. Évidemment, c'est personnel et c'est pourquoi cela peut sembler étrange, sans rapport, et puis bref.

Pour mettre en contexte et peut-être aider à comprendre, l'histoire commence au présent, puis cela raconte quand tout à commencer, jusqu'à revenir à aujourd'hui progressivement... Je dois dire qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de lien avec la série, c'est assez basique.

...

Reid claqua la porte de son appartement en rentrant chez lui. En fait non, en rentrant _enfin_ chez lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'y arriverait jamais ; les heures, les minutes, les secondes, le temps ne s'écoulait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout assez vite à son goût.

Toute la journée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder discrètement un œil sur l'horloge comme s'il pensait que cela allait faire avancer le temps plus rapidement. En effet, dès qu'il était parti ce matin, sa seule envie était de retourner dans la plénitude de son appartement, et d'être à l'abri de cette société, de ces gens face auxquels il avait l'impression que sa détresse était écrit dans un panneau clignotant suspendu juste au-dessus de sa tête. Évidemment, ne supportant pas de montrer de faiblesse, il se devait sans cesse de le cacher, épuisant étant un euphémisme par rapport à tous les efforts demandés. Pour cela, il se devait de tenter d'être parfait, faisant tout comme demander du mieux qu'il le pouvait, souriait, et dès que quelqu'un lui parlait, de le faire à ne plus s'arrêter même quand il était certain qu'il n'était plus écouté vu l'absence de grimace sur le visage de son interlocuteur même quand ses phrases ne faisaient plus de sens à ses propres oreilles. L'avantage à cela était que peu de personne voulait lui parler de nouveau alors il n'avait que ses personnes habituelles à qui radoter.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il avait hâte de rentrer ; c'était surtout pour faire ce dont il avait besoin. Il ne pouvait pas le faire ailleurs ; les seules fois où il avait déjà tenté, il angoissait tellement à la possibilité de se faire prendre, enfermé dans une salle de bain publique à l'affût de tous bruits extérieurs à pratiquement faire une crise cardiaque en imaginant que quelqu'un découvrirait dès que le moindre bruit lointain lui parvenait. Ainsi, il préférait se limiter à la maison, en sécurité en sachant que cela resterait son secret.

Par contre, il y avait tout de même quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire ; il gardait dans sa poche une épingle de sûreté qu'il utilisait en cas de nécessité pour se planter dans la cuisse. C'était discret, même en public, n'ayant besoin que de se mettre une main dans la poche pour la toucher, l'ouvrir, et faire pénétrer doucement dans sa cuisse, et cela, ni vu ni connu par personne. Le pincement, cette petite douleur, lui donnait toujours ce qu'il avait besoin, au moins pour le moment.

Il avait commencé à s'adonner à l'automutilation un peu par accident ; il avait échappé un verre par terre quand il avait 12 ans et l'avait ramassé avec ses mains. Il s'en voulait pour cela, restant un moment sous le choc à se répéter à quel point il était incapable même de faire attention à ce qu'il tenait, qu'il était stupide, maladroit, et bon à rien, et qu'il ne devrait même pas avoir le droit d'utiliser un balai. Ainsi, il avait ramassé tous les petits morceaux sur le sol avec les mains et dire qu'il ne faisait pas attention était un euphémisme, car il faisait exprès de laisser le verre s'incruster dans ses mains.

Par la suite, il avait commencé à se taillader avec un couteau pour se punir ; chaque fois qu'il avait une note insuffisante (inutile de dire que chaque note qu'il obtenait qui était en dessous de 100 % l'était), quand il se sentait humilier pour quelque chose qu'il regrettait d'avoir dit ou fait, ou à l'opposé, de ne pas avoir réagi quand il l'aurait dû, ou simplement quand il se regardait dans le miroir avec dégoût pur, simplement pour se punir d'exister. Oui, il s'en voulait d'être né, il s'en voulait d'être comme il était, il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé certaines choses lui arriver, et d'autres arriver tout simplement. Ce qu'il ressentait était une immense colère continuelle envers lui-même.

Il avait alors commencé à penser au suicide à ce moment-là, c'était si simple ; il suffisait de se couper plus profondément, et ce serait enfin la fin, l'échappatoire à cette vie vaine et inutile. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas pu le faire car cela demandait un courage qu'il était à des kilomètres de posséder ; il était terrifié de ce qui pourrait se passer après cela, ne pouvant être sûr de ce qui se passerait après la mort, pas qu'il croyait en quelque chose mais l'incertitude quand même présente, se disant « et si ? ». Oui, il avait peur de mourir, aussi pathétique soit-il.

Il avait été habitué de par sa famille à dissimuler ses faiblesses. Néanmoins, adolescent, après que quelque chose d'autre lui était arrivé, il se trouvait tellement stupide qu'il ne prenait plus la peine de cacher ses faiblesses hors de la maison, c'était juste inutile. Ainsi, il avait baissé ses réserves à l'école et certains enseignants avait pris note de son comportement perturbé et avait tenté de lui poser des questions. On l'avait référé au psychologue de l'école et c'était là qu'il avait réellement commencé à jouer un rôle ; non pas cacher qui il était comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, mais vraiment tenter d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait commencé à agir comme la personne parfaite que les autres s'attendaient à voir et carrément pousser tout ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'être de côté, tous ses souvenirs, ses pensées, pour s'investir dans la nouvelle personne qu'il fallait qu'il soit ; il était moins réservé, il souriait pour tout, et parlait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant de sujets quelconque pour que l'on puisse constater le changement. C'était rapidement devenu naturel, presque comme une seconde nature. Néanmoins, il avait commencé à y croire lui-même, et c'est là que les choses ont commencé à changer.

À partir de ce moment-là, ce qui l'amenait à le faire s'est un peu modifié. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il devait se punir parce qu'il n'avait pas de raison d'être en colère contre lui-même, et n'avait donc pas à se faire du mal. Néanmoins, il y avait toujours cette douleur omniprésente dans le fond de son esprit qui lui ramenait sans cesse une réalité à laquelle il ne voulait pas croire, cela ne correspondant pas avec la personne qu'il était maintenant. Il n'y avait pas de raison d'être à ce mal, il était fou de le ressentir. Ainsi, peu à peu, il a recommencé à se couper mais un autre motif a remplacé le premier ; pour avoir une raison à cette douleur, la rendre concrète et raisonnable, la mutilation était devenu la solution.

En entrant dans les débuts de l'âge adulte, il a commencé à réaliser qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Quand il se regardait dans le miroir, tout ce qu'il voyait était le reflet du mensonge auquel il s'adonnait. Il savait que cette seconde personne était nécessaire aux yeux des autres, il ne pouvait pas embêter quiconque avec ses problèmes après tout, pas que quelqu'un y prendrait vraiment soin, mais il devrait arrêter de se voiler la face envers lui-même. Il devait accepter certaines choses car il se torturait à tenter de se convaincre que rien de cela n'était vrai.

Ainsi, il a continué d'agir comme cette personne parfaite qu'il fallait qu'il soit mais toujours gardé cette personne souffrante dans le fond de son esprit, faisant tout de même de son mieux pour ne pas la laisser transparaitre aux yeux des autres. Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était mieux d'un point de vue personnelle, étant continuellement angoissé, mais il savait que c'était la chose à faire. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'agir comme s'il était heureux et sociable lorsque l'on s'adressait à lui, ce qui restait être le même groupe de personne la plupart du temps, rester stoïque le reste du temps, et il pouvait continuer de souffrir en privé.

La mutilation est restée dans sa vie, mais encore une fois, sa raison a aussi évolué. Il avait pu remarquer dans le passé l'effet calmant que les coupures avaient sur lui alors c'était maintenant principalement pour cela qu'il le faisait. C'était donc devenu une réponse au stress, lorsque tout devenait compliqué, la seule manière qui lui permettait de le gérer. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ; dès qu'il manquait de contrôle, soit que tout semblait aller à l'envers, ou qu'il se sentait sur le point de craquer, c'était sa manière de se ramener à la réalité.

C'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui, il s'était retrouvé à avoir toujours en poche une épingle de sécurité pour s'aider peu importe où il était et qu'en période difficile, tout ce qu'il pensait à faire était de rentrer chez lui pour laisser libre court à ses besoins.

Il n'y avait rien de constant, ni pour ses pratiques ni pour les raisons, mais cela avait pour le moins toujours fait partie de sa vie et il pouvait dire que cela continuerait de l'être ; même s'il arrêtait demain, en se disant que c'était fini comme il avait tenté de le faire quelques fois, il suffirait de regarder un objet pointu et cela pourrait recommencer, comme une dépendance à laquelle il s'adonnerait peu importe la raison car s'il pouvait y mettre une cause précise peu importe les années, il dirait simplement qu'il en avait besoin.

Il était sans issu, mais il l'acceptait ; il ne devrait pas pouvoir s'en sortir de cette manière, ce n'était pas la manière dont sa vie devrait être, puisque cette dernière avait consisté à se dégrader et qu'il ne devrait pas en être autrement. Ces blessures qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même était sa manière d'y faire face ; la douleur avait toujours eu quelque chose de thérapeutique, et il continuerait d'en être de même.

FIN

...

Alors oui, c'était froid comme j'avais averti au début, mais je dois dire qu'il était difficile de tenter de mettre ces émotions ici.

Comme mentionné au début, pour certaines questions, je vais y répondre ici car je détesterai moi-même lire une histoire avec des questions en suspens. Évidemment, c'est encore plus hors contexte mais au moins si vous êtes intrigué par certains éléments, vous pourrez trouver les réponses ici ;

\- Reid s'aurait fait insulté par sa famille dès sa plus tendre enfance (comprenez pourquoi je n'ai pas intégré l'élément, je respecte Diana Reid et je n'ai pas envie d'écrire qu'elle l'insulterait dès le départ XD), mais quand même, ce serait là d'où pourquoi Reid se détestait même à 12 ans... - Pour les choses qu'il aurait laissé arriver, c'est le départ de son père. J'aurai pu l'écrire mais je préférai au sens large. . – À propos de ce qu'il aurait laissé lui arriver, pour ceux qui connaissent mon style, c'est évidemment des sévices sexuels. Dans la plupart des histoires, il y a une dualité (généralement l'abus par une personne et un viol plus général, si je peux dire) et c'est pourquoi quelque chose d'autre lui est arrivé adolescent, en sachant qu'on avait abusé de lui auparavant.

Juste au cas où que cela aurait traversé l'esprit de quelqu'un ; bien sûr, je ne fais pas de promotion, je ne prétends pas que l'automutilation positive et je sais aussi qu'il y a des personnes qui arrêtent, je ne généralise absolument rien !

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, au plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^

Bisou xxx


End file.
